Los Chicos Occidentales
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: Mitsuba se había quedado empanada observando a Yuu, ocasión en la cual la maestra en irritar a las persona aprovechó para pincharla. Al final aquello llevó a que las chicas hablasen sobre los chicos de su escuadrón.
**Los chicos occidentales.**

Desde que se habían alejado de los núcleos llenos de humanos el escuadrón de Shinoa, con Narumi y Mika incluidos, encontraron la paz. Era cierto que ésta era relativa, dado que ellos tendrían que enfrentarse a un enemigo con muchos más recursos de lo que ellos disponían. Al menos podían dar gracias a que Yuu había vuelto a la normalidad y de que no tenían que preocuparse de que fuera a matarlos a todos de una forma horrible y grotesca.

De hecho ahora mismo se encontraba a la orilla del arroyo que tenían al lado de las casas donde vivían lavando la parte superior de su uniforme, dado que era la única prenda que tenía. Por pura casualidad Mitsuba pasaba por ahí tras recoger los alimentos de un supermercado abandonado, como todo a su alrededor, y los cuales podían consumir. Y para nada ella se había quedado como el joven sin camisa se encargaba de librar de manchas y de el olor a humanidad de sus prendas, para nada.

Entonces sintió un soplo de aire en su nuca, tratándose de nada más que Shinoa, lo cual exaltó a la otra, apunto de gritar, pero la Hiragi le instó a callarse para que no alarmase a los chicos; que ahora se habían reunido para también limpiar sus ropas.

-No sabía que te gustase espiar a los chicos, Mit-chan~ ¿Tienes un favorito en particular?- Preguntó la de pelo morado con una sonrisa ladina.

-N-no digas tonterías, sabes de sobra que ninguno de esos idiotas me gustaría.-

-¿Entonces te gusta Mikaela?- La otra decidió seguir picándola para sacarla la verdad.

-Por favor nunca me han gustado los chicos europeos.- Respondió rodando los ojos.

-¿Eh?¿En serio?- Aquella respuesta le dejó algo desconcertada.- Pues la verdad es que a mi hermana siempre le parecieron atractivos.-

\- Pues lo mío es genético, todavía me acuerdo cuando era pequeña y las compañeras de clase Aoi veían a casa y hablaban de chicos. Tenían fotos de grupos europeos y sinceramente todos son iguales, como mucho alguno era rubio y otro moreno ¡Pero me resultaba difícil diferenciarlos!-

-Hmmm Comprendo...A ver en el caso de Mikaela no se nota taaaanto.- Se paró a pensarlo y la verdad es que a ella tampoco le llamaban demasiado la atención los chicos de occidente.- Pero bueno, para gustos colores, aunque admito que los japoneses son más guapos que cualquier europeo.-

-Pero Yuu es muchísimo más guapo, es la clásica belleza nipona.- Comentó volviendo a mirar como seguía con su tarea-

-Además debes añadir que tiene ojos verdes, es muy raro pero son preciosos.- Sin poder evitarlo miró de arriba a abajo al chico del cual estaba enamorada.

-Sí, de todos los chicos es el más atractivo, sobretodo cuando sonríe de esa manera tan adorable. No se entre que Kimizuki con el pelo rosa parece un miembro de los Yakuza y Yoichi es tan...tan Yoichi- No podía evitar soltar lo que pensaba mientras veía a Yuu riendo con sus compañeros con la naturalidad de siempre.- Que bien que haya vuelto.

\- Ya, es como si todo hubiera vuelto a la vida. Te olvidas de que Yu-san es bastante alto y de los más fuertes- Por primera vez dejaba salir lo mucho que le gustaba su compañero, aunque solo fuese en el caso de su físico.

En ese mismo momento el moreno se agachó para recoger todo, mostrando su trasero, el cual estaba bien formado a causa de los entrenamientos; provocando así un suspiro al unísono de ambas chicas. Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir la rubia se giró con la cara completamente roja, mientras que Shinoa tan solo le tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas a la vez que la señalaba.

-¡Sabía que te gustaba!-Exclamó divertida mientras daba saltitos-

-¿¡Y tú qué!? He visto como le miras, no puedes engañarme- ¡También te gusta!-

-¿Gustar el qué?- Como de la nada Makoto apareció, ya que estaba dando la ronda de guardia para asegurarse de que ningún enemigo estaba por la zona.- ¿Os estáis peleando por un chico?.-

-¡TU NO TE METAS!-

Gritó con su estridente voz la menor de los Sangu, enganchando a Shinoa por el brazo para huir de la mirada de reproche del mayor del grupo, y así de paso discutir con la competencia; porque sabía que la de pelo morado no se lo dejaría tan fácil. La reacción de Narumi fue negar con la cabeza mientras pensaba _"¿Por qué me toca estar con tantos críos?"_

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Este pequeño drabble viene de una conversación que tuve hoy con mi amiga SheenaRogers sobre chicos asiáticos. Ambas tenemos amigas que siempre fangirlean sobre grupos de K-pop o J-Pop, sobretodo con lo guapos que son, pero a nuestros ojos no nos resultan atractivos(sin ofender ni nada, en mi caso siempre me han atraído los europeos) y se nos ocurrió que esto que nos pasa (como a otras personas) tal vez sería igual para chicas asiáticas al ver a chicos europeos del estilo**_

" _ **Joe no se que le ve nosequien a "insertar boyband de americanos o europeos" si todos son iguales y realmente están mejor los chicos de aquí"**_

 _ **No se como será en verdad pero me parecía gracioso así que aquí está~**_


End file.
